world_scholars_cupfandomcom-20200216-history
Arts
The History of Chinese Painting and the History of Modern Western Art Washed in the Washing Machine for Two Minutes | Huang Yong Ping Essentially it is two books, one by a Chinese art historian Wang Bomin and another by American art historian Herbert Read He then takes the Chinese Text book and the American book and puts them in a washing machine for two minutes. The finish product is a pile of pulp, displayed on a wooden box. The meaning of the art was to essentially erase the walls between tradition (east) and modernity (west). The pulp represents breaking the division between these to contradictory themes of traditional and modern art. this art work tells us it doesnt matter where are you from, art is the same, and every book, no matter eastern or western, will look the same after two minuets in the washing machine. ' ' The Human Condition (1935) | Rene Magritte this work says no matter how close you will be to the real thing(in realistic art), you will never be able to catch the real thing. the pictur of the sea actually hides the real sea. rene uses this techniqu(hiding something with something else) a lot in his works. she says that - We are not allowed to see what we are allowed to see. ' The Physical Impossibility of Death in the Mind of Someone Living | Damien Hirst this sculpture is erasing the limits between life and death. you see there a shark in a tank full of “water”, so real it is frightening you for a moment, and than you understand it is dead. it looks so real, but it doesnt move. never changes. it represents how people remembres the dead. the dead will never change in your mind, and he will always stay similar to how it looked like when you saw it last time. ' Prometheus Bound | Peter Paul Rubens the picture showes prometheus,the titan who brought the fire to the human beings, bounded to the mountain. he is showen suffering, fighting the eagle standing on him. the huge glorious titan is bounded, humiliated, torn by the eagle, represents that every crime, no matter how nobel it was, requires a punishment, and even the titans, the greatest creatures on earth, cant avoid punishment. ''' Guernica | Pablo Picasso Guernica shows the tragedies of war and the suffering it inflicts upon individuals, particularly innocent civilians. The shape of the bodies express protest, and the whole picture just screams “chaos!” it breaks the line between the real and the unreal. the colors, black, white and gray, are used to express the drama. the limits between the background and the characters are erased, and every part of one character is another part in the other character. Fidel Castro (1959 Photo) | Agan Harahap the photo breaks the line between reality and fiction. Fidel Castro is a real villain(as much as a villan can exist in the real world), and Batman is a fictional hero. this picture of them togather erases the line between the reality and fiction edit what you learned please!